


Staid

by misbegotten



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Tanner is unassuming.





	Staid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



Tanner is unassuming. Staid suits, a bland smile as he negotiates red tape.

His knee is in Q's back, forcing him down on the pavement. He lets loose another shot. Doesn't flinch as bullets pepper the wall behind them.

"What have I told you about hacking international crime syndicates?" Tanner says mildly.

"Only on my days off?"

"You don't have any days off."

Sirens wail nearby. Their attackers retreat. 

Tanner hauls Q up forcefully. Their chests meet. Q is panting. Tanner is not. Q finds that incredibly hot.

"Dinner?" Tanner asks.

"Bed," Q replies.

Tanner's smile is far from bland.


End file.
